Inheritance Alternate World V2-Brisingr
by princevegeta34
Summary: Taking DeezMartini's place as the writer of the popular Eragon rewrite series, enjoy this new and arguably better envisioned world crafted from the framework left behind by two previous Authors. No one is safe, and nothing is sacred in this Alternate World.
1. Chapter 1

The tension was palpable. Laen Elves surrounded Eragon, pale blue eyes critical and harsh. He ignored them just as he ignored the heat of the summer sun, the slight tickle of grass that brushed against his exposed ankle.  
"Are you ready, Drakefyre?" Oromis called. Arya's uncle stood handsome and just, square features framed by bright blonde hair shining like gilded armor. His Rider's blade shone against the verdant field, Eragon's own sword a rusted stick by comparison.  
"Yes." Eragon swallowed deeply. He ignored the twinge of arrows that sounded with his answer- He may have conquered the spirit, but with it still inside him he would continue to be a living Shade. The Laen Elves would take no risks- if he began to turn, he would be killed immediately.

Oromis dug into the earth, rushing at Eragon without warning. The young Rider raised his sword to meet that of his older counterparts- their blades ringing in brisk conversation. They spun and weaved and dodged, weapons flashing with each attack, each defense, each riposte. Light from the sun danced off of their weapons, basking each warrior in an almost holy light. Eragon pushed his sword against Oromis', his brown eyes meeting the icy blue pupils of his master. He could feel the strength of Oromis then, his rage and his power. The elf thrust his blade outwards, forcing Eragon to stumble backwards. Before the young man could recover, Oromis leapt up into the air with his sword trained for Eragon's head. Eragon fell to his knees and rolled away from the strike, as Oromis wheeled his head around and continued his pursuit. With each strike that Eragon turned away, his own defense was undermined. Oromis was everywhere yet untouchable- as vast as the ocean yet invisible like the air. His power was a vengeful current- a typhoon of fearsome power. Eragon ducked underneath a strike that would have taken his head, and then hopped backwards from the point of Oromis' sword, which sought to find itself in Eragon's stomach. Eragon jumped to his feet and attacked with a vicious blow primed for Oromis' neck. The Elf easily evaded the attack, and thrusted the edge of his sword through Eragon's chest. Eragon gasped as the cool steel burned through his body, as his own blood trailed down Oromis' blade. He could feel his thoughts begin to die, hear the sound of a constrained Saphira roar.

Eragon died a traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

(Restrained Freedom- I am continuing from Eldest, not from where DeezMartini got to Brisingr. After much discussion we both agreed it would be better to restart Brisingr instead of trying to play pick up. As to if my version will be "canon" to DeezMartini's- it will be. He told me the general outline and plot of what happens between Brisingr and Inheritance. There were some creative differences when I told him what I would add- but I am writing and he isn't, so that's how that stands. Regardless of all that, the confusion with the first chapter will be alleviated henceforth. Thanks for reading.

-20 hours before Eragon's execution-

ARYA looked from on the wall. Old forest sentinels stood watch, as they have and will continue to do for thousands of years. Her hair glimmered in the darkness of night, cool wind causes goosebumps to rise over her flesh. The old wooden barrier that separated Laen Elf lands from the outside world creaked with moaning distress; an elderly protector that's retirement was long over due.

_It will come soon _Arya's mind noted. She could feel it herself- the looming battle. Sealed Elves were massing for a grand assault on Ellesmera, and Arya was not sure they could win. She thought of her father at that moment, thought of him falling in death at the hands of his own daughter. The cursed name of Arya's sister was yet upon her lips when a shadow strode into her peripheral vision. Arya turned with trained speed, reaching for the sharp elven blade at her hip.

"At ease, child." Oromis said as his features were revealed in the light of the low moon. Arya gave her uncle a disapproving frown while she crossed her arms.

"Are you not supposed to be at the ashen hills?" She cocked her head at Oromis. It was not like him to disobey orders.

"I will return there soon." He responded coolly. Arya scrunched her eyebrows and gave him an incredulous look.

"Soon? The sealed could attack _soon. _If you remember, uncle, I lead the defense effort. By coming here you may have undermined our entire goal"

"Be silent, Arya." Oromis hissed. Arya stepped backwards in surprise.

"What is troubling you?" She asked. Oromis looked deep into the forest, and Arya's own eyes followed his as they traced every shadowy contour and every quivering leaf.

"You need to listen to me. This battle.. Everything depends on it. If I or your mother die-"

"I know, uncle." Arya said. Oromis offered her a shallow grin.

"You know that the legacy of our entire race- and what's more, our house, rides upon your shoulders. One weak link can shatter a dynasty . . . The death of your father stunned us, and your sister's betrayal.."

Arya was about to answer Oromis when she sensed beings coming from the wood. She recognized Eragon and Saphira, but four others closely followed them. She and Oromis both turned to one another.

"What is it?" She darted her eyes back to the wood.

"Humans. Powerful ones." He answered. Arya raised her hand, and archers watching from the upper battlements notched arrows into the string of their longbows. For seconds as long as days they waited, hearts still and lungs empty.

A figure broke from the darkness of the wood. Behind it, four others followed. Saphira flew from twilight's treetops, her scales bouncing the light of the moon onto the anxious faces below her.

"Who goes there?" Arya called.

"Eragon Drakefyre! I have made some new allies."

Arya narrowed her eyes as Eragon and the others came into the embrace of the wall's torchlight. Beside the human Rider, a woman stood, strong and handsome. Behind her, a long-haired man loomed, and further back a young girl sulked, while a defiant looking red-locked boy glared up at any who met his gaze.

"Who are they?" She gave them each a wary look-over.

"Warriors from the Varden. They fought at the battle of Tronjheim."

"Open the gates." Arya ordered. As the portcullis rose, a wolf howled, heralding the hell that would befall them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys.

If you've been wondering where I have been, I got into a car accident.

Nothing too serious, but I have not been able to write (Obviously) for some time. I have been home for about two weeks now, and I decided to let you guys know what's going on.

Basically, I love the world that Deezmartini created. I want to contribute something _good_ to it. I believe this world is darker, more mature, and simply more enjoyable. However, while I will be able to write some, I doubt I will be able to write the novel-length fic that Deezmartini envisioned. Therefore, I am not sure if I will be able to continue this fanfic. Deezmartini is busy with his own fanfics, so I do not know if he is willing to return to Eragon. This series is great, and I have the notes so that anyone who wants to continue the series (If Deezmartini doesn't return) can message me. This is a series with a large following, so I believe any author would be lucky to contribute to this world.


End file.
